THE KILL
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Kai, Takao, Max y Rei han sido invitados a pasar tres días en un hotel, pero repentinamente lo que fueron 3 días se convierte en una semana por decisión de su líder de equipo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se convierta en enfrentar sus miedos?


Bueno esta es otra vieja historia que tenía guardada desde hace algún tiempo, publicada hace unos dos o tres años en forosdz... está basada en el video de la banda 30 seconds to mars, THE KILL, y el cual está basado en la película THE SHINNING basada en el libro de Stephen King que lleva el mismo nombre. Espero la disfruten =)

* * *

Mini Fic: THE KILL

Los seres humanos conformamos la raza más compleja existente en el planeta tierra; pues aunque funcionemos como cualquier otro ser vivo, es decir que al igual que nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos; hay algo que nos diferencia del resto de especies, y esa diferencia es la capacidad que poseemos para razonar, ¿ventaja o desventaja? No lo sabemos, pero sí podemos pensar que esta característica trae consigo el temor, es obvio decirlo, pero si aún no sabes porqué el poder razonar nos hace tener miedo, déjame explicarte, es así de simple: una vez que conoces el mundo y sabes cómo funciona este, aprendes también lo que te gusta y al saber esto automáticamente reconocerás aquellas cosas que no serán de tu agrado, y en ocasiones puede que ese disgusto sea ocasionada por un sabor, un olor, un color, un ambiente, una persona, en fin puede ser cualquier cosa, pero el PEOR de los temores o desagrado es vernos a nosotros mismos, PENSAR en lo qué somos o en quiénes somos, mirara a nuestro interior y REFLEXIONAR acerca de nuestras debilidades, o inclusive de nuestros defectos, ahora, ¿sigues creyendo que somos una raza superior?, si es así, atrévete a hacerte la siguiente pregunta: ¿qué sucedería si te hartaras de algo y ese algo eres tú?

THE KILL

- El lugar es enorme – expresaba un chico de gorra – y es asombroso saber que será todo nuestro por tres días.

- Sí, es cierto, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el lugar?- cuestionaba el rubio.

- En las indicaciones de la carta viene escrita esta dirección, no podemos estar equivocados- contestaba el chino.

- ¡Detenga el auto por favor!- solicitó el más serio de los cuatro- si es aquí, sólo bajen del auto y tomen sus maletas.

THE HOTEL

Un lugar aislado, un espacio excelente para reflexionar, 7000 habitaciones, solamente cuatro en uso, un amplio salón, una estancia exclusiva para fiestas, un gimnasio para realizar cualquier tipo de deporte, el enorme comedor en donde se realizaba diariamente el buffet, todo eso en una magnificencia arquitectónica cuya fachada era de un castillo medieval, pero sus pasillos habían sido decorados basándose en los años 50's; las campanadas provenientes de la torre izquierda marcaban ya las siete de la noche, hora de llegada de los próximos cuatro inquilinos, quienes aún no se han cuestionado quién y por qué les invitó a ese maravilloso lugar.

- ¡Cielos!, la recepción tiene el tamaño de una casa- manifestó Takao.

- Yo diría que de dos casas- balbuceó Max.

- ¡Hey!, miren en el recibidor están las llaves- espetó el neko, mas sin embargo, Kai fue quien se acercó primero a este.

- Mmm, una nota- susurró Hiwatari.

- ¿Y qué dice?- cuestionó Rei mientras Kai abría el sobre.

- "Por favor disfruten su estadía, pero aléjense de la habitación 6277" – leyó lentamente el joven Hiwatari- ja, ¡estúpido!

- A mi me parece escalofriante – exclamó Kinomiya.

- Como sea, lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar, nos veremos mañana- propuso Rei y al instante cada uno tomó su equipaje, Rei y Max se dirigieron al ala izquierda, mientras que Takao y Kai se marcharon por el ala derecha del hotel.

_Primer Día._

Habiendo tomado el desayuno, cada uno de los chicos recorrían en diferentes direcciones los pasillos del hotel, dejándose llevar por el sitio que más les atrajera. Por su parte Takao prefirió quedarse en el comedor, pues aún no se encontraba satisfecho y quería comer un poco más; Max tomó su patineta y en ella inició su recorrido; por otro lado Rei decidió dirigirse a una de las salas para leer un poco y Kai se dedicó a caminar por el hotel, gozando de la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente colmado de soledad, después de cruzar cierta cantidad de pasillos el joven llegó a una estancia en donde encontró una máquina de escribir y en ella una página titulada "Entiérrame o Entiérrame", con algunas líneas ya escritas.

- ¿Qué es esto?- inquirió en susurro- ¿por qué siento haberlo escrito, si es la primera vez que lo veo?- espetó el joven, quien tomó asiento y al instante continuó dicho escrito, por momentos detenía la escritura de esa historia, pues le era escalofriante el sentir que podía ver con exactitud lo que debía y cómo debía escribirlo, por lo cual prefería parar por pequeños periodos de tiempo y practicar algo de Beyblade.

_Segundo Día_.

Mismo ambiente, mismo lugar, las mismas cuatro personas dentro del hotel, tres de ellos se dispusieron a tomar el desayuno nuevamente juntos, mas el cuarto de ellos, es decir Kai , no se presentó; al parecer la historia que había continuado le había atrapado totalmente; acontecimiento el cual Takao, Max y Rei no le tomaron atención y los tres prosiguieron a buscar actividades que hacer en ese segundo día de estadía.

Max decidió adentrarse en el pasillo en el que estaba ubicada la habitación 6277, quizás había olvidado la advertencia de la nota, o quizás algo le había, al pasar por la habitación 6220 divisó una sombra, aparentemente era la silueta de un joven hombre vestido de negro, al verlo Max se apresuró irrazonablemente, bajó de su patineta y comenzó a correr, ¿por qué le temía al hecho de que ese sujeto estuviera allí?, se suponía que ellos eran los únicos huéspedes del hotel, de pronto Max divisó al hombre entrando a la habitación 6277, Max le siguió y entró a dicho lugar, sin embargo no había nadie allí dentro, ¿pero cómo?, era imposible que el tipo hubiera salido, entonces el rubio prefirió revisar un poco la habitación, pero lo que encontró no fue nada agradable; el grito del joven se escuchó por todo el hotel, había sido desgarrador y terrorífico, pero no era para menos, en la cama el cuarto 6277 se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de una joven rubia, el olor a sangre era penetrante y la escena simplemente horrorosa, Max salió del cuarto, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y que quería explotar, las nauseas que sintió fueron escalofriantes; Rei y Takao atemorizados por l grito corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el norteamericano, sin embargo no conseguían sacarle ni una palabra.

- ¡Max!, ¿qué sucede?- inquiría el chino – Max, por favor responde.

- ¿Por qué gritaste Max?¿Qué viste?- cuestionaba Kinomiya, Max simplemente señaló la habitación su cuerpo entero se encontraba temblando y su piel era más blanca que la nieve, Rei y Takao intercambiaron miradas y con una simple señal ambos decidieron entrar al cuarto.

- Chicos- susurró Max con su cara llena de espanto a la vez que colocaba su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas.

Rei y Takao esperaban encontrarse con algo indecente, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo común, toda la habitación parecía en orden, los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a hablar con Max.

- Max, ¿qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó Rei.

- ¿Qué?, ¿no vieron nada?, pe, pe, pero allí – balbuceaba Max intentando explicarse- allí, allí había una chica muerta, el hombre, ese tipo que vestía de negro debió de haberla matado.

Takao y Rei le miraban confundidos, no sabían si su amigo había perdido la razón o si había tenido algún golpe en la cabeza que le hubiera afectado, por lo pronto decidieron llevarle a la habitación en la que el chico dormía, tranquilizarlo y dejarlo descansar, para que en la mañana siguiente pudieran comentar con Kai lo sucedido.

_Tercer Día._

- ¡No!- sentenciaba el de cabellos bicolor- ¡no nos iremos aún!

- Pero Kai- intervenía Takao- hoy es nuestro último día.

- La carta decía que podíamos alargar la estadía una semana y eso es lo que haremos- mantuvo con firmeza Kai.

- Pero ya viste lo que le pasó a Max- espetó Rei preocupado.

- Lo que le haya pasado no me importa- dijo el joven – fuera lo que fuera ha de haber sido su imaginación, nos quedaremos una semana y **NO** discutiremos más el asunto- declaró Hiwatari partiendo del pasillo e inmediatamente tomó su camino hacia la máquina de escribir.

- Es raro en él – comentó Rei – creí que iba a ser el primero en querer irse, pero ...

- Sí lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada – dijo Takao – recuerda la carta: "Los cuatro llegarán y los cuatro saldrán", era una de las condiciones para poder venir.

- Sí – exclamó en medio de suspiros Rei.

_Cuarto Día._

Takao, quien era el único que no había conocido más que el comedor del hotel, optó por caminar por los alrededores de este, sobretodo con la intención de buscar el gimnasio del que había oído hablar, pues ya tenía ganas de practicar un poco de Beyblade. El corredor que precedía al gimnasio se encontraba con sus paredes cubiertas por espejos, lo cual le agradaba al joven Takao, quien creía que tenía una imagen envidiable, iba moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, admirando su físico, cuando en una de las tantas miradas que daba sintió como si alguien estuviera caminando justo detrás de él, volteó rápidamente, pero no vio nada más que los espejos que ya había pasado y las lámparas adornadas con candelabros de plata, Takao decidió entonces seguir caminando y al virar su vista al lado derecho, lo vio, allí estaba el sujeto al que Max había descrito, volteó rápidamente para encararlo, pero al estar supuestamente frente a él, Takao quedó simplemente frente a un pasillo vacío.

- Eso... eso fue espeluznante – mencionó Kinomiya con sus ojos exageradamente abierto – ha de haber sido mi mente, este hotel es enorme, creo que ya estoy paranoico por la soledad.

_Quinto Día_.

- ¿Qué rayos habrá visto Max? – se cuestionaba el joven Kon – creo que sería bueno si fuera a investigar algo . . . aunque no sepa qué buscar exactamente.

El joven Kon se dirigió entonces a uno de los últimos pasillos del hotel, iba sosteniendo aquella nota, la cual era la única señal de bienvenida a ese lugar, todas las puertas por las que pasaba se encontraban cerradas, haciendo aún más obvio el hecho de que ellos eran los únicos en el hotel, cada vez se acercaba más a la temida habitación por el joven Mizuhara; 6270, 6271, 6272, 6273; el corazón le latía fuertemente y sentía un calor exagerado en todo su cuerpo; 6274, 6275, 6276 . . . era imposible de creer la puerta 6277 estaba abierta y con su llave en la cerradura, como si alguien acabara de llegar a ella, Rei asomó su cabeza hacia adentro del cuarto, no se apreciaba ningún tipo de equipaje, pero se escuchaba caer el agua de la ducha, el joven se dispuso a entrar, caminaba lentamente, su paso era sigiloso, abrió la puerta que daba al baño y allí se encontraba una chica que cubría su cuerpo sólo con una toalla, sus rubios cabellos se encontraban empapados, estos junto con el vapor que envolvía la atmósfera del lugar eran la prueba de la chica era quien hacía caer el agua, la persona que se encontraba en la habitación 6277.

- Te estaba esperando – indicó la joven extendiendo sus brazos hacia Rei quien se dejó llevar hacia ella

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado, el cual entrecortó la respiración de Rei haciendo que este cerrara fuertemente los ojos y se dejara guiar por la acción que su mente le pedía que continuara, repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron y aquella hermosa chica había desaparecido quedando frente a él una mujer cuyos ojos lloraban sangre y su cuerpo en general se veía cubierto del líquido rojo; Rei retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, su voz no reaccionaba era como si hubiera quedado mudo de golpe, no podía gritar, no podía pedir ayuda sólo huir del cuarto, al salir de la habitación vio al sujeto vestido de negro, el joven cayó arrodillado, cerró sus ojos con mucha presión, respiró profundamente y al levantar su mirada se encontraba fuera de la habitación y sin nadie a su alrededor.

_Sexto Día, noche de este, a punto de cumplirse el sétimo día de estadía_.

- ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos!, ¡ debemos irnos de aquí ahora!- exclamaba eufórico Takao.

- Los tres iremos a buscar a Kai y le diremos que ya es suficiente- propuso Rei.

- Estoy de acuerdo- argumentaba Max.

Los tres jóvenes tomaron caminos diferentes, buscando a aquel que prácticamente les había obligado a quedarse en ese sitio.

Max, a pesar de su experiencia, decidió revisar pasillo por pasillo, incluyendo entonces el de la habitación 6277, iba en su patineta como se le había hecho costumbre, llevaba ya aproximadamente una hora y media sin resultado alguno; ya acercándose al final de su búsqueda pasaba por la habitación que le había ocasionado pesadillas, el chico bajó un poco la velocidad para darse cuenta de que la puerta de dicho cuarto estaba abierta, miró hacia adentro y quizás lo que observó allí lo asustó más de lo que había visto la primera vez allí.

- ¡Max!, ¿qué pasa?, tienes cara de estar viendo un fantasma, pero . . . te estás viendo a ti mismo- comentó un chico rubio vestido de negro que estaba sentado en la cama.

- Esto no es posible . . . yo, yo, yo estoy aquí- tartamudeó Max.

- ¿Y nunca has oído de la revelación de tus miedos?- prosiguió el Mizuhara del 6277- ¿acaso no pensabas enfrentarte a ti mismo algún día?

- A... a mi ...mismo- balbuceó Max.

- Así es, nadie es perfecto y todos debemos de luchar contra nuestras imperfecciones- explicaba el Mizuhara - ¿sabes a que me refiero? – Max simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de negación – pues me refiero a tus miedos.

* * *

- ¡Grrrrrr! Cuando encuentre a Kai le daré su merecido – refunfuñaba Takao - ¿en dónde diablos se pudo haber metido? – se cuestionaba mientras tomaba asiento en una de las barras que se encontraba en el área de fiestas.

- Mmm, no lo sé, tradicionalmente no sabemos la pregunta a esa respuesta, ¿cierto?- exclamaba un chico que servía un vaso de agua a Takao.

- ¡Qué diablos!- expresó Takao atónito.

- ¿Por qué te asustas de verte?, ¿no es que no hay nada mejor que nosotros en este mundo? – le cuestionaba irónico un Kinomiya que vestía de negro.

- Tú no puedes ser yo, porque, porque, yo. . . yo estoy aquí- masculló Takao.

- Oh, pero sí puedo, pues soy esa parte tuya que siempre, siempre niegas mi querido yo- contestó Kinomiya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Takao con inseguridad.

- Soy tú temor, tu debilidad; cosas que tú niegas tener sabiendo muy bien que pertenecemos a ti – replicó el joven Kinomiya.

* * *

- El día de hoy este sitio se me ha hecho más enorme que de costumbre – susurraba Rei - ¿ en cuál de todos los sitos del hotel se habrá metido Kai?

- No lo sé, pero creo que hay que seguir buscando- suscitó una voz.

- ¿Qué?, ¡no, no puede ser! – expresó Rei con una cara de espanto.

- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso te sorprende verte frente a frente? – expresó Kon – pareces sorprendido, deberías de ver tu expresión, es más permíteme y te la muestro – dijo irónico el neko que vestía con ropas de color negro.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué te pareces a mí? – tartamudeó Rei las interrogantes.

- Pues porque soy tú, o es que ya se te olvidó nuestras ideología del yin y el yang, porque yo soy tu yang, todo lo malo de ti – explicó Kon.

- ¿Todo lo malo? – suscitó Rei con ojos temblorosos.

- Sí, ¿y sabes que significa eso? . . . yo soy tus miedos – sentenció Kon.

* * *

- "Tus miedos, tus temores, tus inseguridades . . . ¿cómo las derrotas?" – pensaba Kai – "ese, ese sería el final perfecto" . . . ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese? – cuestionó al ver a un hombre vestido de negro.

Inmediatamente Kai comenzó a seguir al sujeto que había visto, dobló primero a la izquierda, atravesando todo un corredor, al llegar al final de este miró a ambos lados percatándose de que el tipo estaba hacia la derecha, como esperando por él, caminó lentamente hacia él y conforme se acercaba sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y más hasta que el hombre finalmente se volteó.

- ¿Sorprendido de verte Kai? – cuestionó el hombre de negro - al parecer no somos tan valientes como decimos ser.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestionó Kai con una expresión llena de duda y confusión.

- Soy la parte ti que pretendes no tener . . . tus temores – mencionó Hiwatari, Kai con gran enfado lo tomó de la camisa y lo acorraló contra la pared.

- ¡Yo no tengo miedos! ¡ Ni siquiera sé quién diablos eres! – sentenció de forma tajante Kai.

- Soy quien revela lo que piensas realmente, ¿cómo crees que pudiste continuar el escrito? – replicó Hiwatari, Kai simplemente sintió que un escalofrío le recorría su cuerpo entero de pies a cabeza comenzando a retroceder un poco- entonces Kai, ¿quién crees que entierrará a quién?, pues a fin de cuentas somos el mismo, ¿o no?

* * *

Enfrentar tus miedos, enfrentar aquello en lo que una vez pensaste y decidiste ocultar para no mostrar debilidad alguna. Enfrentar ese lado de ti que te impide ser quien eres, ¿cómo ganarle?, ¿cómo hacer para enterrarlo?

* * *

- Vamos Max, entiérrame, haz que desaparezca el temor de ti – decía el Mizuhara de negro - ¿o acaso quieres temer para siempre?

- Yo . . . yo no sé a que le temo – respondía Max.

- ¡Claro que sí lo sabes!, le temes al odio, al ser rechazado y sobretodo . . . le temes a la muerte – imponía Mizuhara.

* * *

- Yo no le temo a nada – replicaba Takao fuertemente a su otro yo.

- Eso crees, ¿y por qué e que nunca puedes estar solo? – decía amenazante Kinomiya - ¿por qué es que necesitas saber que alguien estará allí a tu lado siempre?

- Yo. . . – susurraba Takao.

- Derrótame ahora, vénceme, entiérrame y demuéstrame que no le temes a la soledad – condenó Kinomiya.

* * *

- Mis miedos . . .pero – suscitaba el neko.

- Sí , tu temor a la crueldad de la humanidad, a la intolerancia y al irrespeto, pues eso aumenta tu temor de no ser aceptado y de que te rechacen por lo que eres – pronunció el neko que usaba vestimenta negra.

- Eso . . . eso es – titubeaba Rei.

Eso es la verdad, acéptala y luego de que lo hagas podrás deshacerte de mí – manifestó Kon.

* * *

- ¡No tengo miedo de nada!- replicaba Kai tajantemente.

- Te diré a qué le temes – espetó el Hiwatari de negro – le temes a perder lo poco que has logrado considerar como tu familia y a quedar solo otra vez, es decir . . . temes a perder a tus amigos, ¿no es así?

- ¡Eh!, yo – expresaba dudoso Kai.

- Si sabes que es cierto, entonces pierde ese temor y demuestra tener el valor del que dices ser dueño y atrévete a enterrarme.

* * *

* * *

Una lucha contigo mismo posiblemente es lo más peligroso, lidiar con tu ser, con aquel que te conoce hasta la más mínima característica, habilidad, cualidad, destreza, fortaleza y aún con más razón conoce lo que te hace débil, lo que te hace sufrir, en fin conoce tus temores más grandes.

¿ Cómo esperar derrotar a aquel que es tu más fiero rival?

¿Cómo superar tus obstáculos, pues en ocasiones ni tú mismo los visibilizas?

¿Cómo enterrar esa parte de ti que no te deja ser totalmente libre?

¿Cómo lograr ser alguien que se acepte sin importar nada, es decir verse frente a frente: "no me temo, sé quien soy y quien quiero ser", pues para esto hay que vencer todo lo que nos atemorice?

¿Cómo hacerlo si a lo que le tememos más en todo el mundo es a nosotros mismos?

¿A qué debemos temer? ¿A nosotros o a quienes nos rodean?

¿Cuál es la mayor batalla que debemos enfrentar?

* * *

* * *

- ¿Aún no encuentras la forma de vencerme Max? – mencionaba sarcástico el Mizuhara de negro

* * *

- ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir luchando contigo Takao? – cuestionaba Kinomiya quien veía a Takao tirado en el suelo y algo agotado.

* * *

- Rei, ¿te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? – inquirió Kon observando que Rei se sostenía débilmente de una de las paredes.

* * *

- Parece ser que has encontrado la respuesta Kai – comentó el Hiwatari que vestía de negro al ver que Kai tomaba uno de los candelabros del pasillo - ¿Así que piensas matarme?

- ¿Y de qué otra forma crees que podría acabar contigo? – refutaba Kai al incorporarse a la pelea débil por los golpes recibidos.

- Entonces- suscitó Hiwatari mientras tomaba otro candelabro – veamos quién de los dos saldrá con vida.

* * *

- Te diré. . . el cómo me puedes vencer – espetaban lentamente los muchachos de vestimenta negra a su otra parte que se encontraba cansada por la lucha- sólo tienes que matarme o matarte, así de simple, pues de esa forma sólo quedará aquel que no teme a ser quién es – sentenciaban de forma pausada mientras que las luces de todos los pasillos comenzaban a desaparecer, haciendo que repentinamente varios gritos se escucharan en el hotel.

La oscuridad, que otro ambiente puede ser mejor que este para enfrentarte a ti mismo, pues nadie más que tú sabrá quién ganó, nadie más sabrá que sucedió y solamente tú sabrás si fuiste capaz de derrotar esa parte de ti que te atormentaba.

_Una semana después del día de llegada._

El hotel ha quedado desalojado, allí no queda más que el recuerdo de quienes una vez estuvieron en el hotel, y la habitación 6277 ha vuelto a guardar los secretos más íntimos de quienes una vez fueron huéspedes del hotel, imagino que te has de estar preguntando ¿qué pasó con ellos?, mmm sería muy aburrido si yo te dijera en lo que terminó la pelea, pero si te diré que hubo un ganador, uno de ellos pudo enterrar al otro, y si tú quieres saber quién de los dos ganó, te reto a que te desafíes a ti mismo o. . . ¿acaso temes que te entierres a ti mismo?

_**THE END**_


End file.
